Halloween Madness
by Anya Urameshi
Summary: "Damn, Cap. Nice outfit." Tony/fem!Steve with mentions of fem!Peter/MJ. Slight genben.


It was a warm day in October that found the occupants of Avenger's Mansion preparing for a Halloween party. Everyone was excited-

"I still don't see why I have to go with you," Madelyn Murdock grumbled from her perch on the bed. "I mean, don't you have a girlfriend for this sort of stuff?"

"MJ's busy," her infuriating friend, Penny Parker, replied cheerfully. "So I need you! I mean, you can't have Xena without Gabriella!"

"…..I have no idea who either of those people are. And why couldn't Johnny or someone else have-"

"Because Johnny would not look half as good in that outfit."

Madelyn frowned, running her hands over the skirt of whatever disaster Penny had forced her into. It was times like these that she wished she wasn't blind so at least she could know what she looked like (not that she necessarily cared). She also wished that Foggy were there, at least then she'd have some sort of buffer against-

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM GOING OUTSIDE IN THIS!" A familiar woman's voice shrieked from down the hall, causing Madelyn to let out a yelp and cover her ears with a pained expression.

"Ah," Penny mused. "I see Cap found the costume Tony picked out for her."

"Obviously."

Entering the hallway, the two girls found Tony standing outside the bedroom next door wearing a Batman costume with the cowl pulled down. He appeared to be trying to calm the horrified blond on the other side of the door, though Penny wasn't entirely sure he was succeeding.

"I'm sure you look fine," he was saying as the two of them came up to stand nearby, an exasperated but amused look on his face as he glanced down at his watch.

"I do NOT look fine!" Stephanie yelled back. "I look like a harlot! My chest is falling out of the damn thing!"

There was a pause as Tony gave the closed door a thoughtful look.

"You need help with that?" he finally asked, grinning devilishly. The door opened enough for Stephanie to glare around it.

"Don't make me hit you," she growled as he held up his arms in a placating manner.

"Sorry, sorry," he replied, though he was still smirking. "But really, you look wonderful."

"How would you know?"

"Because you look wonderful in everything, now get out here so I can see."

"Fine," Stephanie huffed, throwing open her door with a bang and almost hitting Tony (likely, her intention). The look on her face probably could have melted paint and she'd crossed her arms tightly over her chest (which did little to help and actually only made the problem worse), but the other occupants of the hall were still left in awe at the sight of Captain America in a Wonder Woman costume (except Madelyn, who was blind and didn't really care anyways).

Tony let out a whistle, face breaking into an appreciative grin. "You definitely look wonderful. Better than wonderful actually. Horrible pun notwithstanding."

Stephanie blushed darkly, ducking her head, though she was smiling now. "I look like a prostitute," she mumbled. "I mean, I like Wonder Woman and all, but…..you really think I look nice?"

"Personally," Penny piped up dragging Madelyn over closer to them. "I think you look awesome. I'd definitely go lesbian for you."

"Penny, you're already a lesbian," Madelyn reminded her. "Unless MJ suddenly grew a dick."

"Oh right. Never mind then. You still look great!"

Madelyn rolled her eyes while Tony and Stephanie turned their attention on the two girls.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Stephanie finally asked, raising an eyebrow at their attire.

"No fucking clue," Madelyn replied at the same time Penny chirped. "Xena and Gabriella, of course!"

"…..and they are….?"

Luckily Clint chose that moment to come barreling down the hallway in his Robin Hood costume, saving Stephanie from having to listen to Penny's rant as he skidded to a halt in front of them.

"What the hell is taking you guys so long?" he demanded. "We're gonna be-" he cut off suddenly, eyes going wide as he gave Stephanie a once over before letting out a loud whistle. "Damn, Cap. Nice outfit."

"That does it," Stephanie announced, turning to go back into her bedroom. "I'm changing."

"No wait! Steph!" Tony called, darting in before she could get the door closed leaving the other three in the hall.

"Was it something I said?" Clint asked, giving the other two girl's a questioning look. "Oh hey! Xena and Gabriella. Nice~!"


End file.
